


Как вода наполняет море

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Father Brown - G. K. Chesterton
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Отец Браун, согласно канону, какое-то время провёл в Новом Свете. По дороге туда ему, конечно, тоже приходилось применять свой недюжинный талант, чтобы спасать души человеческие, — а как же иначе?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов по заявке, поданной зимой команде отца Брауна: «отец Браун раскрывает преступление на корабле, желательно, чтобы в деле как-то были замешаны шахматы»

_Все реки текут в море, но море не переполняется  
Еккл., 1:7_

Ясным погожим днём 12 апреля 191* года на борту лайнера «Карония», по обыкновению, царило оживление. Это со стороны могло показаться, что корабль делает восемнадцать узлов с необычайной лёгкостью, словно бы по мановению руки его капитана, — внимательный наблюдатель, находившийся на палубе, заметил бы, каких трудов лёгкий ход «Каронии» стоил её команде. Человеку, сведущему в морском деле, доставило бы особенное удовольствие наблюдать за работой здешних матросов, каждый из которых был занят своим делом и без лишней суеты, не мешая другим, выполнял его. А вот кто порою путался под ногами — так это пассажиры. Они сновали по кораблю, иногда забираясь в самые неожиданные места, надоедали команде вопросами и хотели рассмотреть решительно всё: ведь путешествие из Ливерпуля в Нью-Йорк занимало всего девять дней, а рассказывать о нём впоследствии можно было долго. К счастью для команды, многие из пассажиров, пользуясь прекрасной погодой, выбрались на прогулочную палубу и наблюдали за морем. Сюда пускали всех, хотя капитан бдительно наблюдал, чтобы не было толчеи, и в случае чего покрикивал на тех, кто путешествовал третьим классом, чтобы вели себя поскромнее и не занимали всю смотровую зону. Некоторым образом регулировали человеческий поток и стюарды, зазывая часть людей в рестораны, бильярдную или библиотеку, если прогулочная палуба слишком заполнялась. «Карония» была огромным кораблём, но если бы все полторы тысячи её пассажиров решили одновременно подышать свежим воздухом, пожалуй, кого-нибудь ненароком задавили бы.

Растерянного, чуть встрёпанного, глуповатого на вид священника капитану пришлось окликнуть дважды, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и во второй раз он не скрывал своего раздражения.

— Эй, святой отец! Вы слышите меня? Вот же, набилось в третий класс глухих и полоумных. Подайте чуть в сторонку, приличным людям тоже хочется на море в хорошую погоду посмотреть!

Священник обернулся, непонимающе моргнул и наконец заметил капитана.

— Ох, простите, я, должно быть, задумался, — он засуетился, подхватывая зонтик, который зачем-то захватил с собой и вместо того, чтобы держать в руках, прислонил к перилам, и отступил туда, где толпились другие пассажиры третьего класса.

Капитан был человеком спокойным и уравновешенным, но когда весь этот сброд, едва накопивший на билет, высыпал наверх, он чувствовал себя на шлюпе, где внезапно решили потравить крыс, и те лезут из всех щелей. Кто только не ехал в Новый Свет! Обычно это были люди вконец опустившиеся, неспособные отыскать себе работу на родине и уверенные, что в их бедственном положении повинны некие потусторонние, неуправляемые силы, например, правительство, а за океаном судьба немедля щедро осыплет их благодеяниями. Среди них было полно ирландцев, не прекращавших хлестать своё пойло ни на минуту и устраивавших драки по любому поводу. Эти хвастались больше других, рассказывая, какими богачами станут, едва ступив на берег. Разумеется, прибыв в Нью-Йорк, они и там прозябали в нищете, занимались воровством или чем ещё похуже, спивались, умирали от голода — в общем, всё происходило так, как и должно происходить с человеческими отбросами. Однако здесь, на «Каронии», они, видите ли, не сброд, а пассажиры, и извольте обращаться с ними так, словно они едут не клопов и вшей кормить, а становиться по меньшей мере биржевыми магнатами.

Если бы самого капитана спросили, он, как человек опытный, вовсе запретил бы перевозить на королевских почтовых судах третий класс. Негоже кораблю, гордо носящему корону на эмблеме, пополнять полицейские списки воров и бандитов, промышляющих в Нью-Йорке и его окрестностях. Но, увы, мнением капитана никто не интересовался, и потому ему приходилось из полутора тысяч пассажиров, которых вмещала «Карония», перевозить девятьсот оборванцев. К счастью, оставались ещё второй и первый класс; если бы не было этих достойных людей, капитан Робб, наверное, давно оставил бы гражданский флот. В конце концов, его и на военном корабле примут с удовольствием. Но во время каждого рейса находился по меньшей мере десяток человек из первого класса, которые скрашивали его дни. Их можно было пригласить пообедать к себе в каюту, а после сыграть с ними в шахматы — досуг, достойный такого человека, как капитан и его высокие гости.

Сейчас он ждал появления на прогулочной палубе кого-нибудь из тех избранных, кого не стыдно пригласить, и необходимо было расчистить удобное место, чтобы доставить людям удовольствие.

***

Тем временем священник продолжал глядеть на море. Иногда его толкал кто-нибудь из пассажиров третьего класса, толпившихся возле перил, тут же извинялся, увидев сутану, и это вынуждало священника выныривать из задумчивости и отвечать.

Море завораживало его. Он смотрел на волны и думал о тех людях, которые нашли вечный покой в их объятиях, — и о тех, кому удалось избежать этой судьбы. Он путешествовал на комфортабельном лайнере, а перед его внутренним взором была деревянная палуба «Мэйфлауэра», и люди, отправившиеся навстречу неизвестности, и суровый капитан, делящий между всеми воду... Иррационально хотелось помолиться за них — тех, кого Господь давно уже спас. Маленький священник повернулся к стоявшим рядом людям, обвёл их задумчивым взглядом. Они тоже не знали, что ждёт их по ту сторону океана, но по крайней мере там что-то было: города, единоверцы, говорящие на том же языке, возможно, работа...

— О чём вы задумались, святой отец? — спросил его молодой парень, которого он вчера исповедовал. Джим — больше священник ничего о нём не знал.

— О людях, — отозвался он. — О тех, кто проделал этот путь до нас. Помните «Мэйфлауэр»? Я всё думаю, каким же надо быть крепким в вере, чтобы смочь преодолеть бушующее море на том корабле.

— А вера тут при чём? — удивился крепкий красношеий мужчина — священник видел его на своей вчерашней импровизированной службе. — Их же вроде бы того, ну, притесняли. Жить захочешь — и в океан бросишься.

— Это верно, — кивнул священник. — Но одно дело броситься навстречу почти верной смерти, и совсем другое — выжить несмотря ни на что. Для этого нужно уповать на Господа, безмерно доверять Ему.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, — подал голос чернявый молодой человек с набриолиненными волосами, — но вы же вроде как католический священник, я не ошибаюсь? А на «Мэйфлауэре» плыли еретики, если мне не изменяет память.

— Они верили в Господа, — возразил святой отец, — просили Его милости — и, я уверен, получили её. По вере твоей воздастся тебе, помните? И вот я смотрел на море и думал: окажись я на том корабле, достало бы мне духу выжить? Смог бы я так довериться... Ох!

Резкий порыв ветра сорвал с головы священника шляпу и швырнул было в море, но потом она попала в поток тёплого воздуха из трубы и заметалась над палубой. Священник смешно подпрыгивал и размахивал руками, пытаясь поймать сбежавшую шляпу, ему пытались помочь стоявшие рядом, поднялась суматоха, кто-то из матросов кинулся на узкую лестницу на трубе... Именно его поступок и оказался самым умным: торжественно, будто возвращая королю его корону, он преподнёс немного помятую и запачканную углём шляпу владельцу.

— Ох, спасибо вам, — от души поблагодарил тот, — я отчего-то испугался, что совсем потеряю её... Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, это же всего лишь шляпа.

— Отец Браун! — вдруг раздался радостный возглас откуда-то со стороны капитанского мостика. — Отец Браун, это действительно вы!

К группе пассажиров третьего класса бросился молодой человек, одетый в модный костюм в тонкую полоску. Капитан, с которым он только что разговаривал, проводил его недоумённым взглядом. Счастливо улыбаясь, юноша обнял священника так тепло, будто бы встретил давно потерянного брата.

— Отец Браун, я так рад встретить вас! Глазам своим не верю! Вы помните меня? Я Хардслоу!

— Конечно, я помню вас, — ответил тот, силясь не потерять равновесие. — Ох, Роджер, вы меня сейчас за борт выбросите!

— Простите, святой отец, — молодой человек выпустил священника из объятий, и тот вцепился в перила. — Простите, я просто так рад... Вы не окажете мне честь навестить меня в моей каюте? Я понимаю, вы, наверное, заняты, у вас ведь наверняка уже есть паства здесь, не так ли? Зная вас...

Отец Браун улыбнулся и обвёл взглядом заинтересованно глядевших на эту сцену пассажиров.

— Благодарение Господу, и здесь есть люди, которым нужны мои умения. Но я, конечно, с радостью к вам зайду, Роджер. Только найду зонтик... О, спасибо.

Кто-то из пассажиров, улыбаясь, подал отцу Брауну зонтик, а Роджер Хардслоу шутливо поклонился со словами:

— Простите меня, джентльмены, я украду у вас святого отца ненадолго. К обеду обязуюсь вернуть.

— Да вы нам его, главное, к ужину верните, — проворчал красношеий мужчина, тот самый, который спорил с отцом Брауном о пуританах с «Мэйфлауэра».

Молодой щеголь ещё раз поклонился и, крепко ухватив священника под локоть, повёл его прочь с прогулочной палубы.

Проходя мимо капитана, который продолжал смотреть на всё это в бесконечном изумлении, мистер Хардслоу остановился и пояснил:

— Я встретил человека, ближе которого у меня в этом мире, пожалуй, и нет. Разрешите представить вам отца Брауна, капитан; он — единственная причина, по которой я сейчас нахожусь здесь, в добром здравии и благополучии. Я расскажу вам эту историю позже, если позволите.

Капитан в совершеннейшем замешательстве пробормотал что-то похожее на приветствие. Отец Браун ответил со спокойной вежливостью, и капитан украдкой облегчённо вздохнул: кажется, этот святоша, внезапно оказавшийся важной птицей, не то слишком близорук, не то слишком забывчив и не держит на него зла. Отец Браун улыбался и кивал; впрочем, мысли бедолаги-капитана были так явственно написаны у того на лице, что близорукость не мешала их увидеть.

— Пойдёмте же, святой отец! Капитан, я на обед обязательно к вам зайду, но сейчас, простите, я просто обязан побеседовать со святым отцом, мы так давно не виделись!

— Так за обедом можно и продолжить, если отец Браун не против. Патер, вы не против пообедать с нами в моей каюте?

— Ох, спасибо большое за приглашение, — священник немного растерялся, — я...

— Отец Браун! — взмолился мистер Хардслоу.

— Я... Да, конечно, я приду, раз вы так хотите... Но, право, стоит ли...

— Стоит, — решительно кивнул капитан, — я хочу услышать обещанную историю из первых уст!

— Хорошо, я тогда...

— Вот и отлично, идёмте же, святой отец!

Отец Браун с извиняющейся улыбкой нахлобучил на голову шляпу и дал мистеру Хардслоу себя утащить.

Когда они ушли, капитан покачал головой.

— Чудны дела твои, Господи, — пробормотал он и украдкой перекрестился.

***

Обед в капитанской каюте был развлечением, на которое пассажиры первого класса соглашались с удовольствием. Даже те, кто путешествовал по морю впервые в жизни, уже к середине первого дня понимали, что любоваться морем быстро наскучивает. Море, конечно, бывает очень разным, и если время от времени бросать на него взгляд, можно насчитать сотни, если не тысячи оттенков. Однако трудно придумать более скучное занятие, чем просто стоять и смотреть на волны, особенно если ты молодой человек или леди, и к твоим услугам до сих пор были все развлечения, которые готова предоставить современная цивилизация.

В этот раз у капитана собралось весьма примечательное общество. Лорд и леди Трондхилл, почтенная супружеская пара, ехали в Новый Свет, чтобы повидать младшего сына, сделавшего там отличную карьеру и успевшего обзавестись женой и детишками. Мистер Сэкерби, эсквайр, держал довольно известную в Ливерпуле ювелирную лавку и, по его собственным словам, намеревался выяснить, что хорошего может предложить его мастерам Америка. Братья Голсуорси, оба офицеры королевской армии, собирались нести службу в британском посольстве. Роджер Хардслоу путешествовал по делам своего тестя, видного землевладельца, постоянно одержимого различными странными идеями. Некоторые из его безумных проектов оказывались на удивление удачными, так что юный Хардслоу был готов мотаться за океан и обратно даже ради призрачной надежды на заработок. Сам он был не беден, но, как известно, если богатство не приумножать, оно тает. Мистер Лайонс, секретарь одного из лордов-пэров, собирался просто-напросто весело провести отпуск, и они с супругой решили, что поездка в Новый Свет — отличное развлечение. И наконец, последним из гостей капитана был юный баронет Клируотер, целью путешествия которого было энтомологическое исследование.

Отец Браун, в его круглых очках и потрёпанной сутане, смотрелся в этой компании совершенно нелепо. Однако его привёл Хардслоу, и этого было достаточно для всех. Гости, по всей видимости, ожидали совершенно особенного развлечения — и капитан искренне надеялся, что Хардслоу его предоставит.

— О, я смотрю, у вас у самого гость, — непринуждённо улыбнулась леди Трондхилл, когда зашедший в капитанскую каюту Хардслоу поприветствовал её. — Представьте же нас святому отцу.

— Леди и джентльмены, — Хардслоу обвёл собрание взглядом, — позвольте мне искренне рекомендовать вам отца Брауна, прекрасного человека, благодаря тонкому уму которого я сейчас жив, свободен и, смею признаться, счастлив. Я сейчас расскажу вам эту историю, но давайте не будем испытывать терпение капитана и сначала присядем к столу.

— Я слышал, у вас чудесный повар, капитан, — пробасил старший Голсуорси. — Мы непременно должны отдать ему должное, прежде чем мистер Хардслоу начнёт свой рассказ! Святой отец, надеюсь, сегодня не постный день и вы сможете насладиться обедом вместе с нами?

— О, нет, то есть, о, да, конечно, смогу, — маленький священник был, по всей видимости, растерян — то ли ему не приходилось раньше трапезничать в таком обществе, то ли Хардслоу успеть замучить несчастного расспросами, то ли его попросту слегка укачало. — Простите, капитан, такая неприятность, у вас здесь нет подставки для зонтиков...

— Зачем вам зонтик на корабле, святой отец? — рассмеялся капитан. — В моей каюте не пойдёт дождь! Вешайте свой зонтик вот сюда.

— Благодарю вас.

Общество расселось за столом, и какое-то время беседа касалась исключительно искусства капитанского повара и погоды, которая обыкновенно бывала в Нью-Йорке в это время. Однако всем явно не терпелось выслушать историю Хардслоу, поэтому капитан Робб сам завёл разговор на эту тему.

— Что ж, пожалуй, мы достаточно внимания уделили еде, — заявил он, — и теперь можем продолжать есть, не нахваливая каждый кусок. Мистер Хардслоу, рассказывайте же наконец, мы все горим от нетерпения!

Хардслоу кивнул и без лишних предисловий начал:

— Я был младшим сыном в семье, всё немалое состояние отца должно было отойти моему старшему брату. Признаться, меня это особенно не смущало, ведь все учителя в один голос говорили, что у меня хорошая деловая хватка, а значит, я сумею разбогатеть и прославить свою семью и без отцовского наследства. Собственно, к этому всё и шло: меня обучали премудростям обращения с деньгами, отец высватал для меня единственную наследницу весьма небедной семьи, убедив её отца — моего теперешнего тестя, — что мои таланты его не разочаруют. Я был вполне удовлетворён своей судьбой, к тому же с невестой меня связывала весьма нежная дружба, обещавшая вскорости перерасти в любовь.

При этих словах миссис Лайонс тепло взглянула на мужа и сжала его руку в своей. Тот ответил скупым, чуть смущённым кивком. Хардслоу продолжал:

— Однако же в один прекрасный день мирное течение моей жизни было нарушено самым ужасным образом: моих отца и брата обнаружили убитыми в саду нашего дома. Прежде всего, по понятным причинам, именно на меня пало подозрение. Ведь после их смерти я стал единственным наследником огромного состояния, из которого иначе мне не досталось бы ни пенни. Я твердил, что невиновен, однако ничем не мог это доказать, ведь в ту злополучную ночь, когда было совершено двойное убийство, я просто спал у себя, и, понятно, никто не мог это подтвердить. Конечно, слуги видели, как я захожу в спальню, но кто бы мог помешать мне в собственном доме выйти, или вылезти в окно, и совершить гнусное преступление? Участь моя была почти предрешена, но тут появился отец Браун. Наверное, мне его Господь послал. Он нашёл истинного убийцу, доказал его вину — и вот я перед вами, свободный и с незапятнанным именем.

— Да к тому же с наследством, что немаловажно, — добавил Сэкерби.

— Да, и с наследством, — согласился Хардслоу. — Хотя я бы, признаться, предпочёл, чтобы отец и брат остались в живых и распоряжались этими деньгами.

— А кто же всё-таки их убил? — поинтересовался лорд Трондхилл. — Что именно доказал отец Браун?

Хардслоу поморщился.

— О, — неохотно сказал он, — это было связано с моим несчастным братом. Дела любовные, у девушки, за которой он ухаживал, имелся... не жених, но человек, мнивший себя её женихом. Когда отец девушки сказал, что предпочитает ему моего брата, он решил убить соперника. Отец стал лишь случайным свидетелем, и это стоило ему жизни. В общем, к наследству произошедшее вовсе не имело отношения.

— О, да, — вмешался наконец отец Браун, — когда речь идёт о людях богатых, первое, что приходит к голову обычному человеку, — это что посягают на их деньги. Разве что-то ещё может интересовать убийцу? Сыскари твердят: «Ищи того, кому выгодно», но порою забывают, что выгода — это не всегда о деньгах. Впрочем, милостию Господней я смог убедить полицию, а затем и суд, что мистер Хардслоу не убивал своих отца и брата. Ничего особенного я не совершил, всего лишь повнимательней присмотрелся к тому, что произошло. Право же, Роджер слишком преувеличивает мои мнимые таланты.

— Может быть, я и преувеличиваю ваши таланты, святой отец, — горячо возразил Хардслоу, — однако мою жизнь вы спасли, и я всегда буду помнить об этом. Именно вы, отец Браун!

— Довольно, юноша,— укоризненно сказал мистер Лайонс, — вы смущаете духовное лицо. Можно понять ваши чувства, однако не забывайте, что для священника гордыня — грех.

— А для мирянина — нет? — спросил Сэкерби. — Мне кажется, в последнее время люди слишком часто стали называть человеческим достоинством обычное высокомерие и гордыню, которых бы стыдиться, а не чваниться ими.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Лайонс, — я, в отличие от отца Брауна, не обладаю умением отличать одного от другого и предпочитаю не браться за это неблагодарное занятие.

— По-моему, очень легко отличить, — возразил Сэкерби, — если, конечно, задаться такой целью. Но современное общество предпочитает развлекаться, не думая о спасении души.

— Да полно вам, — вмешалась леди Трондхилл, — не всякое развлечение дурно само по себе. Есть совершенно безобидные — вроде этого обеда, или, например, прогулки по верхней палубе. Вы ведь, кажется, даже не выходили посмотреть на море? В этом тоже, по-вашему, есть грех?

— Море, — назидательно сообщил Сэкерби, — в Библии является символом бездны греховной. Именно из моря выходит Зверь в Откровении Иоанна, именно море расступается, чтобы евреи могли спастись, потому что пока оно преграждает им путь, счастливый исход невозможен; море упоминается как символ человеческой гневливости и неугомонности, непостоянства, как аллегория жизни грешников. А ещё, согласно Писанию, на небесах нет морей — этот стих толкуется как пояснение, что на небесах нет греха. Что же может рассматривать в море праведный человек — «свирепые морские волны, пенящиеся срамотами своими», как написано в Послании от Иуды?

— О, да вы, я смотрю, знаток Библии, — подал голос младший из братьев Голсуорси. — Святой отец, вы как, подтверждаете правоту мистера Сэкерби? Господь и правда считает море средоточием греха?

— Ну, вообще говоря, Господь море создал, — мягко сказал отец Браун, — и мнится мне, вряд ли бы Он нарочно создавал, кхм, греховную бездну. Мистер Сэкерби прав, в Библии действительно есть цитаты, сравнивающие с морем непостоянную, греховную человеческую натуру, однако, на мой взгляд, всё это не более чем аллегория. Тем более что встречаются и другие трактовки, например, в Книге Иова море выступает как символ глубочайших тайн Божиих, а Исаийя использует этот образ для пояснения обетования Божия праведникам. Не хотелось бы утомлять вас цитатами, но у пророка Исайи есть интересное место, помните, о том, как ягнёнок возляжет рядом со львом: «И младенец будет играть над норою аспида, и дитя протянет руку свою на гнездо змеи. Не будут делать зла и вреда на всей святой горе Моей, ибо земля будет наполнена ведением Господа, как вода наполняет море».

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, святой отец? — сердито спросил Сэкерби.

— Я хочу сказать, что Господь сотворил море, а человек, пытаясь осмыслить это творение, наполняет его теми или иными смыслами. Точно так же человек вкладывает разные смыслы и в собственные поступки. Одно и то же один может совершить из гордыни, второй — из сострадания, третий — из любви, а четвёртый — просто не подумав. Я знавал одного человека, который из гордыни служил Богу, представляете, даже так бывает.

— Это как? — озадаченно спросила миссис Лайонс.

— Он считал все остальные занятия недостойными себя, — пояснил отец Браун.

— Послушайте, леди и джентльмены, — взмолился до тех пор молчавший Клируотер, — может, поговорим о чём-нибудь менее скучном? Разумеется, понятие греха и его пределы — очень важный предмет, однако мы, если помните, пришли сюда развлекаться!

— Действительно, — поспешно сказал капитан, — я думаю, нам стоит заняться чем-то более весёлым. Может, партию в бридж?

— А святому отцу можно играть в карты? — насмешливо уточнил старший Голсуорси, однако капитан, не желавший продолжения богословского диспута, не дал священнику открыть рта.

— А мы со святым отцом, — сказал он, — могли бы сыграть в шахматы, что скажете, святой отец?

— О, ваши знаменитые шахматы, привезённые из Индии? Говорят, они — истинное произведение искусства, — отозвался отец Браун.

Капитан просиял.

— Вы уже слышали о них?

— Ну что вы, невозможно провести на «Каронии» более часа и не услыхать о вашем сокровище, капитан. Я, конечно, с удовольствием взглянул бы на них, а вот играть... Простите, я, боюсь, не слишком силён в шахматах...

Капитан натужно улыбнулся.

— Да ладно вам, святой отец, у меня и в мыслях не было сажать вас за доску насильно. Не хотите — как хотите.

— А между тем, — вмешалась леди Трондхилл, — я поддерживаю отца Брауна и тоже прошу вас показать нам эти дивные шахматы. У них есть какая-то своя история?

— О, право, ничего особенного. Это просто подарок одного человека, он занимает высокий пост в Индии, не хочу без особой надобности упоминать его имя. Однажды я оказал ему любезность — по крайней мере, он так считает, я же думаю, что просто исполнял свой долг. Его сын заигрался на верхней палубе и упал в воду, а я его вытащил, только и всего, но сей джентльмен заявил, что должен выразить мне свою признательность каким-нибудь запоминающимся способом. Так у меня оказались эти шахматы, они единственные в своём роде и были изготовлены лично для него. Кажется, подарок от местного раджи, или как там эти князьки правильно называются. Это действительно произведение искусства; я сейчас покажу вам. Бриггс! Принесите шахматы, пусть леди и джентльмены взглянут на них.

Молодой человек в форме корабельного стюарда, появившийся на зов капитана, поклонился и исчез за дверью, разделявшей капитанскую каюту надвое. Вопреки ожиданиям, он отсутствовал довольно долго, а потом появился в полнейшем замешательстве.

— Простите, сэр, — пролепетал он, — но шахмат нет на месте.

— Что ты несёшь? — изумился капитан Робб. — Как их может не быть на месте, они утром там стояли!

— Простите, сэр, — испуганно повторил бледный стюард, — клянусь вам, я обыскал всё. Они... пропали, сэр.

***

Капитан Робб был мрачен, как грозовая туча. Команда старалась поменьше попадаться ему на глаза, но это, увы, не всегда было возможно. Тем не менее, никогда ранее стюарды столь ревностно не выполняли свои обязанности на нижних палубах, а матросы с такой радостью не мчались наводить частоту в самых укромных уголках «Каронии». Капитан понимал это и бесился ещё больше. Он был совершенно уверен, что где-то среди них притаился тот негодяй, который лишил его обожаемого сокровища.

Чёртов рейс! С самого начала всё пошло наперекосяк. Сперва трое проверенных младших офицеров слегли с внезапной лихорадкой, и пришлось срочно искать новых, а капитан Робб отчаянно не любил случайных людей в команде. Потом, уже перед самым отбытием, привезли намного больше почты, чем ожидалось. Приходилось выбирать: отказываться от перевозки части грузов, ограничивать в багаже пассажиров или разместить мешки с письмами и горы посылок в офицерских каютах и невыкупленных каютах первого класса. Капитан Робб, само собой, выбрал последнее, хотя стеснять офицеров — не лучшая идея. Потом ещё вышла неловкость с этим священником, на которого он прикрикнул на глазах у многих пассажиров, а после оказалось, что он — важная шишка.

Капитан Робб поморщился. Священник смотрел так невинно, что впору было поверить, будто он не понял, как оскорбил капитана. Да, конечно: о шахматах и их ценности слыхал, а до конца не дослушал? Капитан Робб прекрасно знал, как рассказывают эту историю: мол, есть у него необычайно дорогие шахматы, он страшно ими гордится и лишь избранным предлагает сыграть. Такое предложение — большая честь и выпадает не каждому. Капитан Робб пытался извиниться перед святошей, и глупо думать, будто тот не понял намёка. Просто отказался. Не принял извинений, словно он не оборванец в сутане с заплатами на локтях, а переодетый кардинал! И ведь не сделаешь ему ничего, Хардслоу за ним по пятам ходит.

Но самое обидное, конечно, — пропажа шахмат. Какой-то негодяй, бездельник, которому не хватает ума заработать достаточно денег, позарился на дорогую вещь, и как его теперь искать? Это может быть любой человек — нищеброд из третьего класса, вылезший подышать свежим воздухом на верхнюю палубу, или кто-то из команды...

Капитан восстанавливал в памяти каждую минуту злополучного дня. Кто мог зайти к нему в каюту? Кто должен был зайти?

Да могли-то многие, надо запирать двери, чёрт возьми. Начать надо с тех, кто не мог не зайти. Они наверняка что-то видели, а может, кто-то из них и украл шахматы. Расспросить всех, каждого, уж капитан Робб-то достаточно знает людей, чтобы понять, кто из них врёт!

А ещё ему постоянно мешали. Впервые за несколько лет он испытывал глухое раздражение в адрес пассажиров первого класса, наперебой спешивших высказать ему сочувствие. Раньше их внимание было ему лестно, но сейчас надо делом заниматься, а не впустую тратить время на их неспешные беседы! У людей благородных ведь как: просто так и поздороваться нельзя, надо минут пять друг вокруг друга плясать. И поторопить невежливо, и слушать все эти рассуждения мочи нет. Только братья Голсуорси понимали его — военные знают цену времени.

— Мы понимаем весь ужас положения, капитан, — серьёзно сказал старший.

— Именно, — подтвердил младший. — Это так ужасно, когда подчинённые нарушают установленный порядок, а когда ещё и против собственного старшего офицера... Хуже не придумаешь.

— Мы надеемся, вы найдёте преступника и накажете его как следует, — подытожил старший. — Засим не будем вам мешать исполнять ваши обязанности, но если понадобится, располагайте нами.

Лорд и леди Трондхилл заняли своим сочувствием около четверти часа его времени, но вскорости оказалось, что это ещё не самое страшное. Мистер и миссис Лайонс жаждали всех мыслимых и немыслимых подробностей происшествия. Клируотер счёл необходимым поделиться с капитаном добрым десятком версий о том, кто мог бы оказаться вором, все они были совершенно дурацкими, но пришлось выслушать этот бред с участием. Сэкерби завёл долгий разговор о пороке и неисправимости негодяев. Капитан Робб уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не ответить грубостью, и несколько раз довольно прозрачно намекнул, что его ждут дела, но Сэкерби не унимался. По счастью, Хардслоу всё ещё носился со своим священником и не счёл нужным притащиться со своим сочувствием.

Насколько всё же просто с людьми низкого происхождения! «Поди сюда!», «Убирайся вон!», «Доложи по форме» — и никаких нескончаемых бесед не пойми о чём.

Наконец капитан Робб избавился от гостей и занялся делом. Однако опрос тех бездельников, которые заходили в капитанскую каюту, дал весьма неутешительный результат: врали почти все. И как разобраться, кто из них взял шахматы, а кто просто недостаточно хорошо почистил серебро?

Трое стюардов запутались в показаниях: если верить всем троим, они находились в капитанской каюте одновременно, причём друг друга там не видели. Зато в то время, когда должна была, согласно распорядку, проводиться уборка, в каюту заходил посыльный от второго помощника, что подтверждал и последний. Бездельник, который должен был в это время убирать, блеял, что припозднился, а так как по меньшей мере пятеро видели его в положенное время двумя этажами ниже, убрал он наспех — или не убирал вовсе. Ещё трое клялись, что видели, как из капитанской каюты выходил один из матросов, но ему-то уж точно нечего там делать, и сам он божился, что ноги его там не было...

Бедлам какой-то, а не лайнер.

Капитан Робб нервно курил на мостике, когда к нему подошёл Хардслоу. Капитан едва успел взять себя в руки, чтобы не зыркнуть на него волком. Так надеялся, что хоть он его сочувствия Господь избавит!

Но Роджер Хардслоу оказался на удивление лаконичным.

— Капитан, — сказал он, — я очень сочувствую вам и понимаю, как вы расстроены этим гнусным преступлением. Но, возможно, стоит попросить отца Брауна помочь расследовать его? Он очень хорошо понимает людей и наверняка найдёт шахматы.

Капитан Робб подавил раздражение. По крайней мере, этот молодой человек не начал с пространного монолога о погоде.

— Я благодарен вам за заботу, мистер Хардслоу, и согласен с вами, отец Браун наверняка разберётся в краже. Однако есть один нюанс. Для него моя команда — незнакомые люди, я же знаю их насквозь. Так что в данном случае я раскрою преступление быстрее любого сыщика, поверьте. Ещё раз спасибо.

Поразительно, но настаивать Хардслоу не стал. Откланялся и был таков. Надо же: нормальный, хоть и гражданский. Может, он не такой уж и благородный на самом деле?

Капитан усмехнулся собственным мыслям и выбросил сигарету за борт.

***

Отец Браун служил в оранжерее. Это было большое, хорошо освещённое помещение, предназначенное для первого и второго класса, но стюарды сами предложили ему прийти сюда. Изначально он хотел провести службу где-нибудь в тихом месте, сам по себе, наедине с Господом, просто потому что должен, но его нашли. В ту каморку, куда он пришёл с алтарным камнем, набилось столько людей, что отцу Брауну пришлось говорить громко — чтобы было слышно в коридоре. После службы к нему подошёл стюард и попросил назавтра пойти в оранжерею.

— Там поместятся все желающие, — пояснил он.

— Но ведь в оранжерею не пускают пассажиров третьего класса, — растерялся отец Браун, — а основная моя паства — среди них, я же католик.

— Ничего страшного, — чуть покраснев, но твёрдо отвечал стюард, — мы пустим. Это же ненадолго.

— А офицеры не рассердятся? Я не хотел бы, чтобы посреди службы начали выгонять людей...

— Это ненадолго, — упрямо повторил стюард, и отец Браун не стал больше спорить. Только спросил, нельзя ли организовать рядом небольшое помещение, где он сможет принимать исповеди. Стюард улыбнулся и кивнул: — Сделаем, святой отец.

В оранжерею пришло народу, как в собор: среди полутора тысяч пассажиров «Каронии» нашлось немало католиков, особенно в третьем классе, где путешествовало немало ирландцев. Отец Браун радовался — не так уж часто в последнее время ему попадалась столь многочисленная паства.

Младшего из братьев Голсуорси он заметил в толпе с немалым удивлением. Бравый офицер наверняка был англиканином, да и появился он к концу службы, замерев у дверей, словно в почётном карауле, — чтобы отец Браун точно его заметил.

Доведя свою работу до конца и предложив желающим исповедоваться собраться в коридоре, отец Браун подошёл к Голсуорси.

— Здравствуйте, святой отец, — без обиняков начал тот. — Я не хотел прерывать святое дело, но на пару минут можно ведь вас отвлечь, верно?

— Можно, — кивнул отец Браун. — Что-то стряслось?

— Да я всё думаю про эти шахматы, — Голсуорси сделал неопределённый жест рукой. — Капитан Робб считает своим долгом отыскать их самостоятельно... А я боюсь, что он лишь уронит авторитет на судне ещё больше. Простите мою откровенность, я офицер, меня прежде всего интересует именно это. Его очень волнует пропажа, я бы даже сказал, он уязвлен. Слишком много эмоций, слишком мало трезвого расчёта, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Отец Браун снова кивнул, на сей раз грустно.

— Боюсь, он не станет меня слушать, мистер Голсуорси. Я, кажется, обидел его... ненароком.

Офицер криво усмехнулся.

— Ненароком ли, святой отец?

Отец Браун опустил голову.

— Грешен, признаю.

— Не любите гордыню, верно?

— Я был неправ, — вздохнул отец Браун. — Я тоже грешен, понимаете? И вот... Слаб человек.

— Хорошо, давайте зайдём с другой стороны. Положим, он не станет вас слушать. Но я стану. Вы можете отыскать эти злосчастные шахматы для меня? А я уж найду, как ему их подсунуть...

— Но почему вы так уверены, что я смогу их найти?

Голсуорси помялся.

— Видите ли, я не могу, конечно, утверждать, что знаю церковь и церковников, но у меня брат священник... Англиканский, правда, но тем не менее. Я, скажем так, немного разбираюсь. Мне известно, что в церкви много проблем, зачастую священникам непросто делать свою работу, да и люди разные попадаются... Вы, судя по всему, хорошо знаете человеческую душу. Мне так кажется. Если кто-то и может быстро отыскать человека, нарушившего заповедь «Не укради», то это вы.

— Я постараюсь. Но не могу ничего обещать, путешествие недолгое, и без помощи капитана будет непросто...

Голсуорси скривился.

— Знаете, святой отец, боюсь, это кто-то из офицеров просто решил подшутить над ним. Чтобы не задавался так. Уж больно он дрожал над этими шахматами... Я мог бы попробовать поговорить с ними, но, понимаете, здесь его корабль, я не имею права... Негоже пассажиру вмешиваться в иерархию, это совсем... — он умолк, не в силах подобрать верное слово.

Отец Браун кивнул.

— Я понимаю. Простите, мне надо идти. Я попробую помочь.

— Благодарю вас, — Голсуорси поклонился и пошёл прочь.

Отец Браун задумчиво улыбнулся, проходя в отведённую ему для исповеди крохотную каюту стюарда. Драгоценные шахматы, о которых знают все, даже случайные пассажиры, — такая желанная добыча... Их ведь мог взять любой, как найти вора среди полутора тысяч пассажиров и команды? Разве что Господне чудо поможет...

Да, расчёт вора был, несомненно, верен. Несомненно.

— Проходите, кто первый?

В коридоре тихо переговаривались, смеялись, обсуждали новости. Первый исповедующийся, молодой парень, явно не привыкший часто ходить на службы, неловко поклонился отцу Брауну.

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил...

***

— Это просто невероятно, что капитан до сих пор не нашёл вора! — заявила миссис Льюис леди Трондхилл. Был уже вечер, в столовой первого класса играли музыканты — без четверти девять они должны были переместиться в комнату для рисования и там развлекать богатых пассажиров ещё час. — Мы уже скоро прибудем в Новый Свет, а преступник всё ещё не понёс наказание, как же такое может быть?

— Отчего вы спрашиваете меня, дорогая Стелла? — улыбнулась леди Трондхилл. — Вы же расспрашивали капитана сами, вам известно больше подробностей, чем мне.

— Ах, полно, я же всё вам пересказала. Капитан поговорил со всей командой, с пассажирами, которые находились поблизости... Скажите, мистер Голсуорси, — обратилась миссис Льюис к проходившему мимо офицеру, — вот вы офицер. Неужели так сложно найти вора среди своих людей?

Старший Голсуорси чуть нахмурился.

— Миссис Льюис, я, конечно, офицер, но во флоте всё не так, как у нас. Под моим началом обычно находится несколько десятков человек, и я знаю их как облупленных. Разумеется, они не смогут обмануть меня в подобном деле. Но под началом капитана Робба около полутора сотен людей, часть из которых раньше не служила под его командованием, на флоте перемещение матроса с одного корабля на другой — не редкость. Перед нашим добрым капитаном стоит очень сложная задача, миссис Льюис. Я не удивлюсь, если на расследование потребуется куда больше девяти дней.

— А что вы думаете об этом, мистер Голсуорси? — продолжала расспросы миссис Льюис. — Где прячется вор? Он пассажир или член команды?

— Я не претендую на истину в последней инстанции, но я бы прежде всего искал негодяя в команде либо среди тех пассажиров, кто ранее служил во флоте и представляет себе распорядок на корабле. Ведь обычному человеку, впервые оказавшемуся в море, и в голову не придёт, как можно пробраться в капитанскую каюту. Это всё же не матросский кубрик.

— А я бы скорее поставил на профессионального вора, — вмешался в разговор лорд Трондхилл, сидевший за обеденным столом подле жены. — Эти субъекты очень быстро ориентируются в незнакомой обстановке, подмечают такие мелочи, на которые мы с вами и внимания не обратим. И главное — у них весьма хорошая реакция: на миг застынете в позе, удобной, чтобы засунуть вам руку в карман, а они тут как тут, и у вас больше нет бумажника. Впрочем, должен признать, в моей теории есть слабое место: на корабле не совершались кражи помимо этой.

— Или мы не знаем о них? — заметила леди Трондхилл. — Дойдут ли до нас известия о кражах, скажем, в третьем классе? Или допустим такую ситуацию: из моих чемоданов украдены драгоценности. Узнаю ли я об этом раньше, чем прибуду в Новый Свет и распакую вещи?

— Да полно вам, — возразил старший Голсуорси, — по-вашему, воры ходят воровать как на работу, с утра и до вечера каждый день? Одной кражи этих шахмат достаточно, чтобы безбедно жить пару лет.

— А удастся ли их продать? — скептически спросил мистер Льюис, до сих пор молчавший. Откровенно говоря, ему смертельно надоело, что все разговоры вертятся вокруг украденных шахмат, и он редко принимал участие в этих обсуждениях. — Всё-таки заметная вещь…

Старший Голсуорси махнул рукой.

— В Новом Свете можно продать что угодно.

Едва он умолк, двери столовой распахнулись, и вошли младший Голсуорси, Сэкерби и Хардслоу. Точнее, вошёл младший Голсуорси, крепко взяв под руки и буквально таща за собой Сэкерби и Хардслоу, которые громко спорили с ним.

— Успокойтесь, джентльмены, — сказал он, перекрывая своим хорошо поставленным голосом и их возражения, и музыку, — вы неправы, и я вам сейчас объясню почему. Пожалуйста, присядьте и выслушайте меня.

Столик, за которым сидели лорд и леди Трондхилл и Льюисы, находился недалеко от дверей, так что они прервали беседу и с интересом воззрились на вошедших мужчин.

— Что у вас стряслось? — спросил старший Голсуорси, подходя к ним на случай, если его брату понадобится помощь.

— Пожалуйста, джентльмены, дайте мне объяснить происходящее так, как его вижу я, а потом вы выскажете свои соображения, — младший Голсуорси говорил вежливо, но твёрдо. — Капитан Робб полагает, что нашёл вора, а заодно несколько крайне нерадивых членов команды, которые выполняли свои обязанности из рук вон плохо. Не выходя за рамки своих полномочий, он подверг их телесному наказанию, попросив, между прочим, пассажиров покинуть эту часть палубы, которая, к слову, не предназначена для прогулок. Мистер Сэкерби и мистер Хардслоу возмущаются его поступком, искренне полагая, что их возмущение остановит капитана. Так вот, джентльмены: напротив, вы вынуждаете его быть непреклонным, потому что публично, в присутствии его подчинённых подвергаете сомнению правильность его решения. Нельзя посягать на авторитет офицера публично, вы не оставляете ему выбора! Отозвать в сторонку и тихо, спокойно поговорить о том, что вам кажутся неубедительными доказательства вины этих людей, и если потом выяснится, что вор — кто-то другой, выйдет нехорошо. Вот что я собирался сделать, а вы всё испортили!

Старший Голсуорси покачал головой.

— Крайне неразумный поступок, джентльмены.

Сэкерби сердито одёрнул пиджак.

— Это низко — пользуясь своей властью, наказывать людей только для того, чтобы потешить свою обиду, — мрачно сказал он. — Капитан ведь и сам не уверен до конца, что нашёл преступника, ему просто надо на ком-то сорвать свою злобу! Но сказано: гнев человеческий не творит правды Божией! Сказано: солнце да не зайдёт во гневе вашем! А капитан уже с неделю засыпает и просыпается во злобе.

Старший Голсуорси закатил глаза.

— О, нет, только не это, пожалуйста. Мистер Сэкерби, я искренне рад, что познакомился с таким праведником, как вы, я безмерно уважаю вас, но умоляю, избавьте меня от проповедей. Мой старший брат — священник, мне хватает этого счастья дома.

— Вы офицер! — резко возразил Сэкерби. — Вы должны понимать! Обуянный гневом, он творит несправедливость, и это видят другие. Полезно или вредно это для корабля?

— Пока его решения не подвергаются сомнению, вреда нет, — отвечал старший Голсуорси. — Пока команда верит ему, а не тому, кого он полагает вором и кто твердит о своей невиновности, беды не будет. Да, это всё прискорбно, дурно, грешно, в конце концов, но таков порядок вещей, мистер Сэкерби. Наверное, казни египетские тоже были весьма жестоким наказанием, что же нам, Господа обвинять в несправедливости?

— Священник! — перебил брата младший Голсуорси, назидательно подняв палец. — Спасибо, Уильям, ты меня надоумил. Сейчас, после того скандала, который учинили джентльмены, капитан Робб не станет слушать меня, но, возможно, его сможет успокоить священник?

— Я сбегаю за ним! — встрепенулся Хардслоу.

— Да, сделайте одолжение, и поскорее, — кивнул младший Голсуорси.

— А нужно ли это? — спросила леди Трондхилл. — Пока мы здесь разговаривали, наказание наверняка закончилось.

— Нет, — всё так же мрачно сказал Сэкерби, опускаясь на стул. — Капитан сказал, что будет наказывать этого бедного матроса до тех пор, пока он не признается в краже и не скажет, где шахматы. А он не сделает этого, потому что шахмат не брал.

— Вы так уверены в этом? — устало спросил младший Голсуорси, тоже присаживаясь.

— Совершенно уверен. Капитан прицепился к нему, потому что он заходил в его каюту в тот день. При этом один из офицеров заходил позже и клянётся, что шахматы были на месте, точнее, что он их на место и убрал. Капитан, оказывается, сам позабыл их на столе, уходя на мостик. Так вот он не верит этому офицеру, кричит, якобы тот покрывает матроса! Вы представляете?

Старший Голсуорси покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Зато высказался мистер Льюис:

— Да уж, — сказал он, — похоже, вы блюдёте офицерский авторитет более ревностно, чем наш дорогой капитан.

— Эти шахматы очень дороги ему, — заметил лорд Трондхилл, — его можно понять. Хотя, я согласен, нельзя оправдать.

— Нельзя ставить богатство выше чести, — возразил Сэкерби.

— Об этом хорошо говорить вам, зажиточному ювелиру, — мягко ответил лорд Трондхилл, — крупные суммы денег и прекрасные вещи проходят мимо вас постоянно. Если вы всей душой полюбите какое-нибудь колье, а у вас украдут его, вы просто сделаете похожее — или другое, не хуже. Легко говорить о незначительности денег, когда у вас их много. Насколько я знаю, наш капитан не так уж богат, да и выбивался он из низов.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — кивнул старший Голсуорси, — у него фамилия шотландская.

— По крайней мере, — продолжал лорд Трондхилл, — мне неизвестно о его богатых предках.

— А о моих? — желчно спросил Сэкерби. — Может, вы слыхали что-нибудь о моих богатых предках? Я тоже добился всего сам, я знаю, каково это. Деньги — лишь инструмент для достижения цели, ценности — лишь знаки, которые служат нам, рассказывая другим, кто мы такие.

— Видимо, ваши цели весьма серьёзны и важны, раз вам для их достижения необходимо столько денег, — нарочито бесцветным тоном произнёс лорд Трондхилл. — Насколько я знаю, ваши дела идут более чем хорошо, а в Новый Свет вы едете, чтобы разбогатеть ещё больше.

— О, вы тоже собираетесь навестить тот аукцион? — Сэкерби улыбнулся одними губами. — Да, там можно довольно задёшево прикупить очень дорогие камни. Надеюсь, мы с вами не нацелились на одни и те же лоты. Вы правы, мне нужны деньги, но, поверьте, не для того, чтобы сложить их в сундук и любоваться. Я оставляю себе на жизнь ровно столько, сколько мне необходимо.

— Джентльмены, — вмешался Льюис, — может, поговорим о чём-нибудь приятном? Например, как вам нравятся музыканты?

— Они очень хороши, — мрачно отозвался Сэкерби, — но виолончелиста неплохо бы покормить, он отвлекается.

— А мне вот любопытно, — сказала миссис Льюис, — неужели этот священник, отец Браун, действительно умеет расследовать преступления? Или то, что случилось с мистером Хардслоу, — случайность? Как вы думаете?

— Я думаю, — ответил старший Голсуорси, — что священникам очень многое рассказывают на исповеди. Видимо, отец Браун случайно узнал что-то, что помогло ему связать концы этой верёвки.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво произнёс Сэкерби, — он показался мне довольно неглупым человеком. Мы говорили с ним вчера... Столкнулись случайно на палубе. Он действительно разбирается в людях. Меня раскусил довольно быстро.

Сэкерби коротко рассмеялся и подозвал официанта.

— Пойду, наверное, в библиотеку, — сказала леди Трондхилл, поднимаясь. — Хотела подышать свежим воздухом, но если там происходит... такое... Дорогой, вы со мной?

— Нет, дорогая, я, пожалуй, вернусь в каюту и дочитаю наконец книгу.

Лорд и леди Трондхилл покинули общество, остальные же сидели за столом, рассеянно слушая музыкантов, и думали каждый о своём.

***

Роджер Хардслоу оторвал отца Брауна от молитвы, страшно смутился, поняв это, и очень удивился, когда вместо того, чтобы выразить досаду, маленький священник, выслушав его, просветлел лицом.

— Нет-нет, не извиняйтесь, что вы. Я как раз просил совета у Господа — и вот он, совет. Пойдёмте скорее.

Памятуя слова младшего Голсуорси, Хардслоу держался в стороне, чтобы капитан Робб, увидав его, не разозлился ещё больше. Однако вовсе с палубы он не уходил, любопытствуя, как отец Браун станет увещевать жестокосердного капитана.

На удивлением, отец Браун не увещевал никак. Он подошёл к капитану Роббу и просто сказал:

— Капитан, я найду для вас шахматы, если вы сейчас отпустите этого несчастного.

Хардслоу почудилось, будто на какое-то время на палубе стало тихо-тихо. Скорее всего, это воображение сыграло с ним шутку, как случалось в его жизни не раз, но тем не менее в глазах Хардслоу мир замер, и он смог разглядеть в подробностях и красного от ярости капитана, и хмурых матросов, стоящих вокруг, и тёмные брызги на покрашенной в белый цвет трубе парохода. По счастью, несчастного, которого подвергали порке, от него закрывали другие матросы. Всего капитан подверг этому унизительному наказанию полдюжины человек, однако остальные, обвинённые им в небрежении своими обязанностями, уже были освобождены, и лишь один матрос, тот самый, кого капитан Робб считал виновным в краже, всё ещё получал удар за ударом.

— С чего это вдруг? — спросил капитан у отца Брауна. — Не укрываете ли вы краденое, святой отец?

— Вовсе нет, капитан, но я обязан проявлять сострадание ко всем, а особенно — к заблудшим душам. Заботиться об их спасении — моя задача. Поэтому я прошу вас о снисхождении к этому матросу, но вы же офицер, капитан корабля, вы не можете просто так отменить свой приказ, я понимаю. Поэтому обещаю вам с Божьей помощью найти и вернуть вам украденное, если вы исполните мою смиренную просьбу.

В этот миг Хардслоу готов был биться об заклад, что, говоря о заблудшей душе, нуждающейся в спасении, отец Браун имеет в виду вовсе не обвинённого в воровстве матроса. Однако капитан или не понял этого, или не подал виду, что понимает.

— Хорошо. В конце концов, не так часто меня просят о чём-то церковники. До прибытия управитесь?

— Да, несомненно.

Капитан резко развернулся и ушёл, а Хардслоу поспешил к отцу Брауну — избитый матрос наверняка нуждался в помощи, которую команда может не посметь оказать. Роджер Хардслоу был бы рад больше никогда в своей жизни не видеть человеческую кровь, но сейчас его желания не имели значения.

***

— Могу ли я ещё чем-то вам помочь, отец Браун? — спросил Хардслоу, когда матрос наконец был препоручён заботам корабельного врача.

Маленький священник какое-то время колебался, потом просиял:

— Да, точно! Конечно, можете! Вы мне всё время помогаете, Роджер, вот сегодня, например. Я погряз в своих терзаниях и пропустил всё это... Было бы совершенно ужасно, если бы в порыве ярости капитан забил бедолагу до смерти.

— Он не брал эти проклятые шахматы, я совершенно уверен!

— Да конечно же, не брал, Роджер. Какой смысл офицеру выгораживать его, говоря неправду? Ведь будь капитан чуть менее взвинчен, он обвинил бы в краже именно офицера, и тот не смог бы оправдаться! Он говорил правду, после ухода матроса Дженкинса шахматы оставались в каюте капитана. Ах, Роджер, капитан Робб так неосторожен! Разве можно оставлять ценную вещь без присмотра? Конечно, она ввела в искушение человека, разум которого и без того был смущён...

— Постойте, отец Браун, так вы знаете, кто украл их?

Маленький священник тяжело вздохнул.

— Знаю, Роджер, в том-то и беда, что знаю! И не будь я так увлечён своими праздными размышлениями, Дженкинс не пострадал бы! Я так виноват перед ним...

— Расскажите же мне правду!

— Не могу.

— Тайна исповеди, да?

— Не только. Я обещал. Вообще говоря, этот человек — не мой прихожанин, не католик, я имею в виду. Но англиканского священника на «Каронии» нет, а его душа так жаждала утешения, что он пришёл ко мне. Он терзается, и я не могу решить его проблему, а вот вы, Роджер, пожалуй, можете. Я хотел попросить о помощи мистера Сэкерби, но, боюсь, именно в этом деле он мне откажет. Он слишком строг к греху.

— Сэкерби? Как странно; мне он показался ужасным скрягой. Богаче лорда, а одевается весьма небогато, и вечно порицает порок.

— Ох, Роджер, нехорошо сплетничать о других людях, но вообще-то это не тайна, и если вы захотите, то и сами это выясните. Мистер Сэкерби содержит сиротский приют и что-то вроде работного дома. Ну, знаете, для женщин, которых общество признало дурными. В большинстве своём эти работные дома — ужасные места, но свой мистер Сэкерби обустроил так, что от него есть польза и содержащимся в нём женщинам, и в некотором роде ему самому: работный дом приносит прибыль. Которая тоже идёт сиротам. Впрочем, некоторые из этих сирот не совсем сироты, если вы понимаете, о чём я...

— Дети тех женщин? — понимающе кивнул Хардслоу.

— Да. Мистер Сэкерби действительно нетерпим к человеческим слабостям, и, наверное, его воспитанникам приходится нелегко. Но он и вправду выводит их в люди. Хороший человек.

— Поразительно. Я никогда бы не сказал, глядя на него, что он способен на нечто подобное.

— Господь указует человеку путь очень по-разному, Роджер. У мистера Сэкерби была любимая сестра, в непорочности которой он был свято убеждён — и не без оснований. Но однажды выяснилось, что она беременна... Это дурная история, Роджер, хотя сестра его действительно очень достойная женщина. И мистеру Сэкерби хватило мудрости понять, что иногда грех коренится не там, где можно предположить, если смотреть на ситуацию мельком. Его сестра и племянник сейчас на его иждивении; юноша скоро отправляется учиться, на это тоже нужны средства. И тем не менее, я убеждён, он дал бы мне денег... на дело, которое посчитал бы благим. Но то, что я задумал, с его точки зрения — поощрение воровства, и боюсь...

— Вы хотите выкупить шахматы у вора? — догадался Хардслоу.

Отец Браун немного смутился.

— Да. Видите ли, там такая история... Этот человек — профессиональный вор, зарабатывал этим на жизнь долго и совершенно без удовольствия. Он, как и многие, отправился в Новый Свет, надеясь начать жизнь с нового, чистого листа. И будь он один, никакие шахматы не соблазнили бы его. Но у него семья, и его сын так же мечтает об учёбе, как племянник мистера Сэкерби, а его жена хочет быть хозяйкой настоящего дома, не грязной лачуги, на которую им сейчас придётся рассчитывать. И когда он увидел эти шахматы, они заслонили ему всё. «Одна кража, — думал он, — только одна, последняя, и мы заживём богато, счастливо, больше никогда не надо будет мне совершать ничего дурного!» А теперь, когда злосчастные шахматы уже у него в руках, туман перед глазами рассеялся, и он понимает, что взять их ему посоветовал нечистый. Начать честную жизнь с дурного поступка — не лучшее решение. Он уже однажды решил не воровать больше никогда — и сорвался в то, что ему показалось малым злом, но сможет ли он удержаться дальше? С другой стороны, расстаться с шахматами сейчас означает обречь семью на полуголодное существование, но он ведь может раздобыть деньги, имеет ли он право не делать этого? Вы понимаете, Роджер, враг рода человеческого умеет заводить людей в подобные лабиринты. Конечно, шахматы нужно отдать, но как мне убедить в этом человека, не понаслышке знающего, что такое нужда, когда у него в руках — настоящее богатство? Лишиться его, лишиться надежды на благополучие свыше человеческих сил. И я подумал: может, дать ему денег, конечно, не столько, сколько в самом деле стоят эти шахматы, но столько, чтобы ему хватило на обустройство в Новом Свете? Чтобы он не начинал новую жизнь с воровства, хотя, конечно, отчасти так и будет... Отчасти... Я понимаю, деньги — это ещё не всё, ему нужна работа, иначе его жизнь вскорости разрушится, но хоть отвести его от той пропасти, в которую он готов упасть... Возможно, это не самое неудачное решение. Я молился, просил Господа о помощи, просил надоумить меня или просто как-то помочь этому бедолаге... Возможно, вы и есть та помощь, которую Он прислал мне?

Хардслоу задумался, потом ответил:

— Боюсь, у меня нет при себе нужной суммы, я везу деньги в основном в ценных бумагах, но вы навели меня на мысль, отец Браун. Я скоро вернусь, и надеюсь, мы решим это дело.

Знакомства, которые заводятся в путешествии, не всегда переходят в крепкую дружбу или даже в приятельство, однако пока путешествие не окончено, более рядом никого нет, а душа просит дружеского общения. Поэтому Хардслоу был уверен, что ему не откажут. Так и вышло: Голсуорси не спросили вообще ничего, просто ссудили той суммой денег, которой смогли, приятеля, с которым провели немало приятных минут за игрой в бридж. Клируотер, юноша, падкий до развлечений, но по-настоящему увлечённый лишь своими насекомыми, тоже без сожалений расстался с небольшой суммой, не особо слушая клятвенные заверения Хардслоу, что он вернёт деньги не позднее чем через месяц. Лорд Трондхилл хохотнул и сказал, что едет на аукцион, а значит, средства ему очень нужны, однако согласился обменять некоторое количество ассигнаций на ценные бумаги. К Льюисам Хардслоу не пошёл: судя по всему, они были значительно более стеснены в средствах, нежели пытались показать.

Сэкерби крайне изумился, когда Хардслоу попросту попросил занять ему денег сроком на неделю.

— Но помилуйте, зачем вам? Вы, насколько мне известно, человек не бедный, — сказал он. — Впрочем, если вам действительно нужно, я, конечно, одолжу вам денег, но пообещайте мне, что они не пойдут на злое дело.

— Мистер Сэкерби, — проникновенно начал Хардслоу, — ответьте мне на один вопрос. Когда к дверям вашего приюта приходит сирота, вы расспрашиваете его, не совершил ли он за свою короткую жизнь дурных поступков? Вы прогоняете его и отказываете ему в помощи, если узнаёте, что он не ходил в церковь, грубил старшим и подворовывал на рынке?

Какое-то время Сэкерби молчал, глядя ему в глаза. Потом его губы тронула лёгкая усмешка, и он ответил:

— Вы, конечно, не похожи на сироту, мистер Хардслоу, но, признаю, в ваших словах есть доля истины. Сказано: всякий просящий получает, и ищущий находит, и стучащему отворят. Я дам вам денег и буду молиться, чтобы из этого не вышло ничего дурного.

***

Матросы сновали туда-сюда по трапу, нагруженные мешками и ящиками. Отец Браун терпеливо ждал своей очереди, чтобы сойти на берег, когда к нему подошёл капитан Робб. От его мрачности не осталось и следа; он глядел на Новый Свет с любовью, и отец Браун подумал, что выйдя на пенсию, капитан, должно быть, обоснуется здесь.

— А вы знаете, — весело сказал капитан Робб, — ведь «Карония» названа в честь Каро Браун, внучки нью-йоркского агента компании «Кунард Лайн», которой принадлежат эти лайнеры. Единственный корабль в британском флоте, носящий имя американского гражданина. Забавное совпадение, вы не находите?

— Да, пожалуй, — рассеянно ответил отец Браун.

Он смотрел на берег, туда, где Роджер Хардслоу ожидал, пока снесут его багаж, и оживлённо беседовал с невысоким темноволосым мужчиной, судя по одежде, пассажиром третьего класса. На небольшом расстоянии стояли и настороженно смотрели на них худая женщина в тёмном платье, залатанном на рукавах, и мальчик лет десяти — а может, и старше, дети бедняков часто выглядят младше своих лет. Хардслоу что-то объяснял, энергично жестикулируя, его собеседник кивал и кланялся. Потом Хардслоу широко улыбнулся, и они ударили по рукам. Лицо женщины, которое было хорошо видно отцу Брауну, осветила надежда. Роджер крикнул портового носильщика, и вскоре в его собственному багажу, который начали грузить на споро подъехавший экипаж, прибавился нехитрый скарб семьи бедняка.

Отец Браун посмотрел на небо. Оно было почти ясное, лишь на западе теснились облака, словно специально ожидали заходящее солнце, чтобы сделать закат покрасивее. «Интересно, — подумал отец Браун, — Роджер проследил за мной, когда я забирал у Джека шахматы, и теперь нарочно берёт его на работу, или это Господь его надоумил?»

На небе, конечно, было не прочитать ответ. Отец Браун знал от самого Роджера Хардслоу, что здесь, в Новом Свете, его тесть задумал открыть филиал своей конторы, где понадобятся и грузчики, и курьеры, и возницы, а до того — и строители; почему бы не нанять кого-нибудь прямо здесь, на лайнере? Кого угодно, кто согласится?

Отец Браун улыбнулся и не торопясь направился к трапу.


End file.
